


Ask the Right Question

by Bad_Wolf_Katori



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Detectives, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Mystery, New Planets, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_Katori/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_Katori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, I need you to promise me something before you see this planet. The question that you asked me, to take you somewhere that will always take my breath away, no one I’ve traveled with has ever asked me that before. This world that I have brought you to is unique, extraordinary, in any and every measure. But-no one, besides me, is aware its existence. It is pure, untampered beauty. That is why I must ask you swear to me to never breathe a word of this planet to anyone. Lest it be harvested, colonized, and all its serenity, grace, and untainted wonder be lost. So, Detective Knight, do I have your word?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in Los Angeles

I have to get groceries, take the dog out for a run, hopefully do more research into this investigation, and somehow find time to finish reading my book! For some reason, I cannot stand taking more than a week to finish a novel. Who needs chaotic night clubs when I can unwind with a book in my study? Oh, I have to teach tonight too.  
This is going to be a long night... I think with dismay. But hey, sleep is overrated, right?

Why did I have to take the most dreadful way back home? Why did I even choose to walk any- wait, why are those Neanderthal-esque men surrounding that scrawny man over there? 

The huge figures, clad in leather jackets and other articles of clothing that closely resemble the apparel of a gang well-known in this area now are slowly moving in on the skinny man. 

In the distance, I hear faint words being exchanged between them. 

"For the last time pretty boy, why were you pointing that green glow stick at us? You some kind of cop or something?" growls the gang-banger, who looks to be the leader among the group.

Oblivious to the danger he was in and certainly about to be beaten into a pulp, the scrawny man teasingly replies, "Now why would someone pointing a green glow stick at you-WHICH IS ACTUALLY CALLED SONIC SCREWDRIVER FOR THE nth TIME! Lead you to believe that I am a police officer? Honestly, fellas, I don't understand your reasoning behind-" 

"Shut up, bow tie wearing twig," threatens the gang-banger. 

"Oi! Bow ties are cool!” says the scrawny man in defense of his bright red accessory. 

"Enough!" 

The big brute who has been doing all the talking charges forward. 

This can't be good... 

"Freeze!" 

He stops in his tracks. 

"He may not be a cop, but I am!" I shout, when my curiosity subsides and my law enforcement instinct kicks in .

I grab my badge and rest my right hand on my pistol. "Get out of here before I have the whole department on you!" 

Well, this is great... They aren’t budging. "I said to move out, or I'll personally make sure you all are in a jail cell by sun down!" 

"You're outnumbered, pig," spits one of the gang members as he grabs the scrawny man’s shirt. 

"This was a gift from the Ponds!" whined the scrawny man- still clearly not understanding the predicament, that he, and now I are in. 

“Six of you and ten of me?" 

"What are you talking about?" hisses the gang member. 

"Nine in the magazine and one in the chamber" I finish, drawing my weapon and training it at the gang member. "Let him go. Now." 

The gang-banger releases the scrawny man’s shirt and takes half a step back from him and takes two in my direction. 

"You’re making yourself a problem lady,” he snaps. 

From behind the gang member I see the scrawny man reach for his coat pocket and pull a thin metal tube out. 

"What's he up to?" I think to myself while keeping my weapon pointed at them. He points it in the general direction of the gangsters and all their phones simultaneously start to ring. Causing them, momentarily to look around and the scrawny man dashes towards…me? At an impressive speed I might add. 

"Run!" he shouts at me, grabbing my coat sleeve as he sprints by.  
I turn around, a little off balance, and run with him. I hear the thunder of the gang’s feet against the pavement surging towards us.  
"This way." He yanks my sleeve once more. "My err…vehicle is just around the bend," insists the scrawny man.

He whirls me around the corner.  
"Oh no oh no no no! Dead end, she's one corner up" he says in a low irritated grown.  
He tugs my coat sleeve back, but it was too late... Two gang members close off our only exit. 

"Pig in a pen," says the shorter of the two gang members, amusement in his voice. 

 

They move in closer. Stepping in front of the scrawny man once again, I reach to draw my weapon, but the two thug’s lunge forward. The scrawny man moves to intercept one and topples to the floor with him in a heap of flailing limbs, but the other makes contact. I fly back and hit the alley wall behind me with a thud. I feel the thug’s hand reach for my side, presumably to take my weapon. I jam my right hand down, forcing it to stay in the holster while squarely hitting him in the throat. He rocks back still but attempts to punch me straight in the face, thankfully he only manages to skim my lip. I throw my legs out from under me and kick him in the ribs while he is off-balance, sending him flat on the floor. Seeing the other thug holding the lapel of the scrawny man’s jacket and rearing back to strike him, without thought, I touch my left side to draw my weapon, I hear a loud voice crack  
"No guns!" the voice shouts, just as I pull the trigger and two metal prongs are sent crackling through the air before biting into the thug’s back. The thug tenses and falls to the side of the scrawny man, and the scrawny man leaps to his feet. 

"Brilliant!," he exclaims, “a Taser!" 

I called into the station, and shortly after I do, two squad cars pull up. The officers load the thugs into the cars. 

"Detective Knight, do you know how to take time off?" teases one of the officers. 

"You know how I love the chase." I smirk. 

"Yeah, but Knight, you're supposed to be doing the chasing, not getting chased yourself!" scoffs the officer. 

Rolling my eyes at them as they drive off, I turn to the scrawny man. "Hi there... You are alright? Not shaken up are you? I'm Detective Knight, ah, well call me Aria." I offer a gentle smile.

"Me? No. Nonono. Love the running." He rubs the back of his head and winces. "Well maybe not falling and being attacked bit though. But oh, never mind that. Hello, Aria, I'm the Doctor." He smiles widely.


	2. Madman in a Box

"Doctor..?" I say waiting for the rest of his name.

"Just the Doctor," he says with a stern look that quickly dissolves into an almost child-like expression of curiosity. "Detective Aria is it? I once had another companion who was a detective. Well, not actually a detective, she was a cop. Well... Really she was actually a kiss-o-gram disguised as a cop. Still don't fully understand what that was about. Are you also a kiss-o-gram?"

"A kiss-o-what? Are you asking me if I'm some sort of stripper or prostitute?!" My face turns a bright shade of pink out of both anger and embarrassment. “I most certainly am not. I whip out my badge and toss it to him. "I am a legitimate, underpaid, over-worked detective. What about you- just The British Doctor who wanders around the slums of down town L.A wearing a bow tie, picking fights with one of the most notorious and ruthless gangs on this side of the hemisphere? You clearly aren't from around here. So what are you up to? And how did you do pull that stunt with the phones back there with that little glow stick of destiny of yours?"

"Blimey" -the Doctor runs his hand through his hair- "where's the good cop? I'm getting the third degree over here!" He chuckles cheekily. “You’re right, I'm not from here, not anywhere remotely close, actually." Scrunching his face, his eyes dart towards the sky. “I am looking for something, a very specific thing, something that is one of a kind." We both walk to a bus stop bench and sit down.

“That’s ambiguous enough," I say rolling my eyes. “You’re out of luck though. You won't find anything that is one of a kind, or unique here. Everything and everyone is plastic!" I say, smirking. But at the utterance of my last word the Doctor reaches in a lightning fast motion into his coat pocket and retrieves the weird glowing Device, points it straight at me, and waves it about. Not knowing what exactly it is, I treat it as if it were a weapon. I bolt to the side and smack both sides of his wrist with mine in a move rehearsed numerous of times at the disarm course back at the police academy. The little metal tube flies into the air and I catch it. "What is this thing, and why do you keep on pointing it at people!" I shout at him.

“What was that for?! That really hurt!" He fiddles with his wrist, twisting and turning it, I suppose, to check for injury. "You're worse than that gang back there you are!" The Doctor mumbles, and then yanks the device out of my hand. "It's a sonic screw driver if you must know. It's not a weapon, it's a tool. Screwdriver," he says aggravatingly slow as if he's talking to a child. "You said you were all plastic, so I scanned you. I saw something similar back in London." He trails off into a very complicated jargon-filled explanation about a green barrel of goo trying to take over the world. "I was just making sure that you weren't a mannequin controlled by the Nestene Consciousness. The least I could do as you very well just saved me one of my regenerations." He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. Well... at least what little eyebrow he has. "Let's see where were we before you so rudely attempted to break my wrist... Oh yes, your questions! No I am not from here, not even from this sola-actually this would be a lot easier if I could just show you!" he says as he fixes his bow tie and leaps to his feet, extending his hand towards me and wiggling his fingers. "What do you say, detective? Aren't you the least bit curious?" The Doctor is beaming with a challenging smile.

"Fine. I'll humor you, bow tie." I stand up and place my hand in his, looking at him skeptically but, returning his smile. "Prove to me that you aren't a lunatic!"

As soon as he has a grip on my hand he excitedly takes off in a full on sprint.

"It's just around the corner here!" The Doctor pants.

"What's just around the corner? What are we running to, or from? Do you always run places?”

"Proof, my ship, yes, I love the running!" He lets out almost in a cheer.

"Your ship!?" He grabs my forearm and pushes me forward.

"It'll all make sense in a minute! Impatient you are sheesh!" he chides. “There she is! That is my beautiful, fantastic, extraordinary, blue ship. Ain't she a beaut’?" He’s bragging now, as he spins and dances around an old fashion blue police box.

"It's just a box, an old police box," I balk.

"No! It's my ship! Oh, it is also my mobile phone. The range of service is great!" The Doctor proudly pats then leans against the old blue box. "Aren't you going to come inside?"

I walk around the perimeter of the police box, letting my hand lightly touch the walls. Gorgeous, this is a piece of history. It is undoubtedly one of my favorite eras of history. Too bad it's in the hands of someone who's completely insane. "So... You really are utterly mad. I probably should be heading back home now; I deal with enough crazies at work. It was nice to meet you Doctor!" I wave back at him while walking briskly away. Then I hear a click, and see a bright light coming from behind me. I turn around.

"Yes I'm a mad man, I wear that as a badge of honor," he hits his chest. "But I haven't lied once to you. Come and take a look for yourself...” His cheeks dimple with the larger than life smile he has on his face, still leaning against the side of the blue box.

“I cautiously walk toward the anomaly before me. Stepping inside, I was as the box completely opens up into a huge room with a welcoming light. In the middle of the room there is a console with a plethora of buttons, levers, spinning things, things going side to side that were flashing all sorts of different colors. The walls seem to glimmer, like a shell almost. The pillars look as if they were made from coral. I can't help myself but to run about the room taking every aspect in.

"Am I in a dream?" I have to ask. Looking at the Doctor full of wonder, as he sits in what looks to be the captain’s chair.

"This is my ship, it's called a Tardis. It can travel anywhere-" he pauses and looks me directly in the eye- "or any-when in the entire universe." The Doctor throws up his hands towards the ceiling to emphasize the sheer magnitude of what he had just told me.

I don't speak, I don't move, I just stand there as my eyes bounce from object to object. Soaking in every sight I can. Without warning, I rush out of the Tardis and go full circle around the box. Tapping the walls, I turn to head back in but slam straight into the Doctor who is wearing a very smug smile, one that would have very much annoyed me if I wasn't so completely stunned at this enigma I've stumbled upon. I place my hands against his chest to steady myself and he grabs them looking at me intently, obviously waiting for something.

"It's... It's...”

"Yes, go on say it, say it!" The Doctor is now almost jumping up and down in place.

"It's so much smaller on the outside!"

The Doctor crumples to his knees and hits the pavement in mock agony. "Why are you humans doing this to me now? Is it so much to ask for, just one tiny sentence! It's bigger on the inside, ITS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" He whines.

I lean down. "Oh, didn't mean to disappoint you, it's bigger on the inside!" I shout waving my hands all over the place like he has been; trying to make up for the apparent sin of saying it’s smaller on the outside.

With that said, he enthusiastically comes back on to his feet, grabbing my hand once more.

"Would you like to see more?"

"More?" My mind races back through everything he has said. Anywhere or any- When!” It seems as though he knew exactly what I was thinking in that moment.

"A space ship and a time machine, we could see any great historical event or figure. Alexander the Great, the Wright brothers as they take their first flight, the building of the pyramids, or if you're feeling positively Yankee, the signing of the Declaration of Independence, the Gettysburg Address! Or, “he pauses. “Anywhere. We could explore another planet. There are so many options, blue ones, red ones, ones with polka-dots."

I'm reeling at all the possibilities and wonders I can see, all the great mysteries I can put to rest. I make an effort speak but all I can manage to get out is a very high pitched "yes!" This time, I'm the one who is tugging him along as I almost leap back into the Tardis. The Doctor whimsically moves toward the center console.

"Where or when are we off to, Detective Knight?"

I meander around the Tardis console room, twisting my hair around my finger, thinking.

"How many places have you been?" I look back to where he's sitting, his hands casually behind his head and his feet propped up on the console.

"Lost count really, I've been traveling for longer than I care to remember."

"I've got it!"

He looks at me with great anticipation.

"Take me somewhere, that no matter how often you've seen it, it will never cease to take your breath away!" I exclaim exuberantly without a hint of hesitation.

The Doctor is spinning all around the console, hitting this button and pulling that lever in frenzy. Then he stops and grasps one in particular, beaming from ear to ear he looks at me and holds his gaze.

"Hold on detective," he slams down the lever. "GERONIMO!"


End file.
